Savior
by Madeline118
Summary: Legion saves Shepard, then goes back to the Geth. One-shot, mild OOC. Fluff, cute, nothing sexual. Written because I love Legion :
1. Save Me, but Don't Leave Me

**Savior**

_**Save Me, but don't Leave Me.**_

Esther Shepard did not know how she had gotten herself into this situation. She had let her crew take a day of shore leave on Omega while she dealt with a few things, and right at the end she had ended up pinned to a wall by a very angry Batarian and a gun shoved into her temple. Why she had even left the ship without any armor was beyond her. Now, she was never one for admitting her fears, but right now she was terrified. She had no way of getting a message to one of her teammates, let alone fighting back without getting a bullet in the head.

"You think you're so untouchable, Miss Hero of the Citadel, don't you?" he taunted her, his four eyes glaring with hatred, "But you humans are all weak, dumb, and-" a bullet tore through his skull before he could finish his sentence. She stared at the dead body with wide eyes as it fell to the dirty metal ground. Esther blinked a few times, and then looked up to see her rescuer.

"Legion," she whispered. He had his pistol held down to his side, and the plates on his head were flaring. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown locks. Staring at him with a small smile, she walked over to wear he was standing.

"Shepard-Commander," he was still, brow plates twitching slightly. His optic blazed like a bright blue flame, and Shepard wondered what thoughts were running through the platform's collective mind.

"I owe you my life Legion. That Batarian bastard surly would have taken off my head if you hadn't come around." She chuckled lightly, the relief washing over her in a single wave. Esther had already collected her thoughts. This was not the first time she had walked the line between life and death.

"You did the same for us on the Collector ship, Shepard-Commander," he stated plainly, optic dilating as he stared down at her. She remembered that moment. After taking down the Reaper larvae, everything had started to collapse. Legion was sliding towards the edge, hand reaching for hers, and then she caught him.

"Yes, but you didn't have to save me from…" she sighed and let the sentence die, "Anyways, how about we go back to the ship? I was headed there anyways before that Batarian bastard shoved a gun in my face," she replied, severely wanting to get back to her cabin where she felt secure. She really did hate Omega. Esther began walking, Legion following suit, and soon enough they were back on the ship.

Esther sat on the bed in her cabin, her hamster Reggie situated in her palms. He looked quite comfortable while she talked to him.

"I just… I don't know. I don't get him," she said with frustration, "He's so unfeeling, but then he has these moments where I think that he's trying to get something across, you know?" her hamster chattered, almost as if replying, "Of course you don't know, you're just a simple creature with no problems," a squeak and more chattering. She sat him down on her knee, watching as he crawled up her leg and propped himself up against her hip. He was quite adorable, and worth the eight thousand credits she had spent on him. When Miranda had heard, she had been quite displeased. But Shepard had put her in her place. Esther was the commanding officer on this vessel, and if she wanted a hamster, then she would have one. Oh, the wonders of being in command. She straightened her slightly messed hair, picking up Reggie and putting him back in his cage. "'Till tomorrow, love," she whispered, smiling at him as he walked into his little house. Now it was time for her to make her rounds of talking with her crew to see how they were doing. First, she decided, was Legion.

"Shepard-Commander," his usual voice resounded in the small room, him looking back at her whilst she sat upon the bench behind him. "We need to tell you something," he said. She had been sitting there for a few minutes after their talk, staring at her hands; she looked up.

"What is it?" she asked inquisitively. What could Legion possibly have to tell her? It was usually Esther who started the conversation of the day, not Legion.

"We have been called back. We must return to Geth space." His words froze her. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. Esther thought of all those times her parents had to leave. All those times she thought she would never see them again.

_"I'm sorry, honey, but we've been called out again," her mother said with sorrow._

_ "But…," a seven year old Esther Shepard had tears streaming down her face; her father wiped them away._

_ "No buts missy, and no tears," He kissed on her forehead, "Stay strong, honey. We'll be back before you know it," a false hope; a glimmer of light in the darkness. She knew it was just part of their job, but she couldn't help but feel abandoned. She didn't like the feeling._

"Oh." Her single word was barely audible, but there was a slight quiver in it. But damnit, she would not cry. She was a soldier now, the best, a galaxy wide hero. She coughed lightly. "Should we plot a course or…"

"That will not be necessary. We have given EDI the coordinates where we will be rendezvousing with a Geth ship," still so nonchalant, but was there- "We will leave in several hours," his statement cut into her thought. Several hours? That was all the time she had left until he would leave? Again, there was that feeling. It was like a sharp and cold pain right above her heart. Damnit, she would _not_ cry. Legion was not family; he was just her comrade. Her comrade who she didn't want to lose.

"So this is goodbye," she scoffed, brows furrowing in slight anger. Not at him, but at herself. She shouldn't have become attached. Esther wanted to thank Legion again, and this would be the last time she could. Esther leant up and placed a petite kiss on the side of his head, "Thanks again for saving me earlier Legion. I'll be in my cabin until It's time for you to go." She got down from where she had been seated, walking out. The woman was stopped by Legion calling out to her.

"Shepard-Commander," he hesitated, "We do not wish to leave, but we must. To help build our future." The tiniest bit of reasoning could be heard. Esther clenched her fists into tight balls and continued on her way.

"I know, Legion, I know," and she was gone. Legion continued to stare after her, even though the door had closed. He could not comprehend why she had given him a 'kiss'. Organics were strange.

As soon as she got into the elevator, a single crystal tear slid from Esther's eye. More and more came after that, and she cried until she had none left. The elevator pinged upon its arrival to her cabin, Esther walking forward. She punched a wall, her fist glowing with the blue biotics that Cerberus had implanted into her, and let out a growl of frustration. Swiping away the tears, Esther looked up into her bathroom's mirror. Seeing the glints of red in her pupils from her cybernetics, she was once again reminded of who she was. But why did she always have to be the hero? Where was her knight in shining armor? Where was her savior? Instantly the image of Legion came to mind. On the Reaper, he had saved her from the Husks; during Tali's recruitment he had shielded her with his own body from a rocket… And the most recent event, when he had rescued her from that Batarian on Omega. She looked at the clock; Legion was going to be leaving for at least another hour or so. She walked out of her bathroom, sat at her desk, and began the tiring task of writing a mission report.

Legion and Esther stood in the airlock. Her arms were crossed across her chest, staring at the cold metal floor; and he stood in his usual pose. They were waiting for the Geth shuttle to come pick him up. And speaking of the devil, EDI announced its arrival. Esther looked at him, biting her lower lip. He held out his three fingered hand. She smiled, batted it away, and gave him one last embrace.

"I don't really know what to say Legion," she was still securely pressed up against him, "You've saved my life, I've saved yours… I know that you may not be able to feel emotion, but I just want you to know that I…," _I'm going to miss you._ She couldn't say it. She choked up.

"We must leave, Shepard-Commander," he gently pushed her away, cold hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were watery, her jaw was clenched, and she wouldn't look directly at him. His analysis: She did not want him to go.

"Yeah… Okay," she cleared her throat and turned around, intent on leaving the airlock and never seeing him again. But once again, his words stopped her.

"We will not forget what you did for us Shepard-Commander. When the time comes to fight the Reapers, we will stand by you once more," they pinched a nerve in her heart.

"I look forward to it," she took a deep breath, turned to look at him her light green irises, and said the dreaded words, "Good bye, Legion." And with that each turned and went their separate ways.

Esther ignored the remarks from Joker. She ignored Kelly the annoyingly cheerful secretary trying to get her to tell her what she was feeling. A death glare from the elevator shut her up very quickly. Once again on the elevator, she was on her way back to her quarters where she planned to sleep for a little while. After that… Maybe a nice bottle of wine to reminisce on the easier times.

Legion stared ahead, replaying each and every memory from their time aboard the Normandy. They remembered their talks; how Shepard had always been so curious about the Geth. How she had always wanted to know more, to hear other audio recordings, how she would press them for conversation instead going to other crew members. The fear in her eyes when that Batarian was attempting to kill her. The sadness when they had told her about leaving. Her smile, her voice, her expressions, her emotions—Everything. And those recordings were all they had left. There wouldn't be any more daily visits from Shepard-Commander. There wouldn't be any more missions watching her back and keeping her safe. All that was left was building and maintaining. Building and maintaining…


	2. The New Problem

**Savior**

_**The New Problem.**_

Esther sat at the bar in Dark Star, gulping down another green alcoholic beverage. That one bottle of wine had turned into two, and then a mixed drink from her private stash. Finally she had ended up down in the AI Core room, thoroughly drunk, and had ended up passing out in one of the Med Bay's cots.

_She awoke to Garrus and Chakwas standing over her, and she smiled._

_ "I feel like shit," she chuckled, but stopped and groaned when a hard pain came into her temples, "I really feel like shit," Garrus laughed, Chakwas smiled lightly, and she desperately wanted something to make her head ache go away._

_ "How much did you drink?" Garrus asked._

_ "About… Two bottles of wine, and a mixed drink," she shrugged, "I think," Garrus was silent._

_ "Where on earth did you get two bottles of wine Shepard?" Chakwas asked, cocking a gray brow._

_ "My closet. Secret stash for when I'm in a bad mood and need to relax," she replied casually, not really noticing the curious look the turian gave her._

_ "You were in a bad mood?"_

_ "Uh," she froze, "I, um, just wanted a drink. That's all," neither of them believed her, but decided not to press._

Esther shook her head at the memory. It had been a week since that little incident had happened; she had taken up drinking lately, and a few members of the crew were getting worried, Garrus and Tali especially.

"Hit me," she said, words slurred slightly. The turian bartender shook his head.

"Sorry lady. Your friend informed me that you aren't allowed to drink anymore," he nodded to Garrus who was now standing behind her. She glared at him, but not too harshly.

"Ruin my fun," she mumbled.

"Saving your brain cells," he retorted, helping her out of the chair, "You shouldn't drink so much. It's bad for you," he gave her a stern look, and she did not say anything else. They walked to the ship (more of Garrus carrying her because she couldn't stay upright) in silence.

Garrus entered her cabin, walking down the stairs and laying her down on her bed, "You should really stop drinking Shepard," he said, moving a stray lock of hair out of her face, like big brother would do for his tired little sister. Her eyes were wet, but she was smiling.

"I know, Garrus," she paused and frowned, blinking rapidly, "I just wish he would come back," her whisper cracked slightly. He knew who she was talking about.

"Shepard, you knew that sometime Legion would have to leave. It was a Geth, an AI. No emotions, just numbers and targeting solutions," trying to reason with her turned out to end badly. Finally the clear tears fell, and the whites of her eyes reddened just slightly.

"He was more than that to me… Damnit Garrus, Legion was my friend, just like you!" she wiped her cheeks off and glared at the wall opposite of them, "He was my friend," barely audible, but Garrus heard. He sighed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You became attached. Just promise me, _promise me_, that you will stop drinking," he held onto her shoulder firmly, and she nodded.

"I promise."


	3. Playing Back the Memories

_**Playing back the Memories.**_

Legion felt that he had failed Shepard-Commander. Not necessarily _felt_ per se, but something close to it... Remembering the last moment in the AI core room didn't help, it only made him more confused. He halted his analysis of the blueprints that were displayed in front of him, instead focusing on, once again, playing back the memories of Shepard. She was different, of course. Accepting, strong, courageous, and remarkably gifted in the science field. He had also caught her with a book in her hand more than a few times, so she probably enjoyed reading. Her biotics were strong, though not surpassing the others of her crew. She seemed to be a people person from the way she was always checking in with her comrades, asking if they needed anything, or just to say hi.

He remembered the one time she had inquired about their "understanding" of feelings. "How can you understand them without having experienced them?" she had asked from the bench behind them. The memory began to play, and they found themselves slipping into further solitude.

_"We look at situations in which emotions have caused a turning point in conflict. The object acting upon emotions is usually acted upon by an outside force, so we can understand that it is not always the individuals fault. When a man proposes to a woman, she is happy. When a comrade dies, you feel sadness and anger at their killer. We understand all of these scenarios, but cannot feel the emotions ourselves." They finished their lecture, staring at Shepard-Commander who was in deep thought._

_ "What about love? Do you understand that emotion?" she cocked a brow, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her thighs. Legion whirred and contemplated before answering._

_ "We have seen it portrayed in many organics, but have yet to come to an understanding. It is a deep bond between two individuals. But when one dies, the other will not move on right away. Instead they linger. We cannot understand this," they replied, no longer looking at Esther. She smiled and laughed lightly._

_ "It's more than that Legion. It's when you have such a great affection and caring for another, that you would do anything for them. It is much like your lives are connected, or that you are two leaves on the same branch. You are connected to them in a way that goes beyond liking or mutual friendship. When my father died, I did not move on because I loved him. But there are two types of love. There is loving somebody, and then there is being in love with somebody. For instance, I was not in love with my father, I merely loved him. But as a youth, I considered myself in love with one of the boys I dated." She paused, staring into space. "It is not something that is easy to describe. It is a warm feeling, a flutter inside of you. It is a sort of power or force that can control you, can compel you to do things you would not usually do. Do you understand it now?" Legion looked at her, brow plate raised slightly._

_ "Yes, we understand love. It is what you felt for Kaidan Alenko." His statement shocked her for a minute. She blushed, and looked away._

_ "I don't know what that was. But I'm certain it was not love. Not after Horizon," Esther sighed lightly, shaking her head. "No, Legion, I believe that there are only a few people and things left in this galaxy that I truly love."_

_ "May we ask a question Shepard-Commander?" Legion's optic flared, momentarily a deep blue instead of its usual lighter hue. She nodded. "Who and what do you love?"_

_ "Ah, little Legion. The dreaded question. I love Garrus, of course. Tali is like a sister to me. I love the crew, mainly Chakwas and Joker. I could care less for Miranda, but she has her up sides. You could say I love EDI, but that's mainly how I love my guns. I love you, Legion." She finished. Legion did not respond for some time. Esther felt awkward for saying it and quickly tried to stutter her way out of it."I mean, I love you like a friend, of course. Not like, how I would love a spouse o-or a—"_

_ "Consensus reached," Legion interrupted. She stared at him. "From our understanding on organic behavior, Shepard-Commander expects us to reply with 'we love you too' even though we are an AI." A smile formed on her lips, and she leaned against him._

_ "No, that's not it at all. You do not have emotions, I understand that. It would be like asking the Collectors to not harvest humans, or asking me not to have emotions. It is simply in our… Programming, you may say." And that was the end of that conversation._

They snapped back from the memory strand. A consensus had been achieved. After replaying the times they had shared with their Commander, it was decided that they needed to return. They needed to see her. They needed to be with her. They needed to protect her. They needed Shepard-Commander.


	4. Homecoming

_**Homecoming**_

"I have detected an anomaly." EDI's synthesized voice said over the loud speaker. Shepard had been scanning planets for resources, when EDI notified her of something on the planet Canalus. She read through the notification; weird weather activity… Could be linked to geth doings? Well, this was certainly something to look into. Any centered group of the heretic geth was bound to mean trouble. She decided to land and check it out.

Taking the elevator down to the cargo deck, she called upon Garrus and Grunt to accompany her on their new mission. She stepped off the elevator, walked to her armor and weapons locker, and pulled out her Kestrel armor. The last time she had worn it was when they had defeated the Collectors… When she had saved Legion. Her light blue eyes closed at the memory. She jumped when a three-fingered hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Shepard, you okay?" Garrus asked, his ice blue eyes tinted with worry. It had only been several weeks since their little chat. Shepard had kept her promise, and stopped drinking. She opted for hand-to-hand combat with Garrus instead, finding that it relieved stress and took off some of the edge. She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just deciding which helmet to wear," her voice hid her sadness better than she had expected. Esther pulled away from his touch and went to go put on her armor. Garrus stared after her, then got out his Incisor sniper rifle and Vindicator assault rifle. Grunt was doing the same, strapping his heavy shotgun to his back. Shepard came back, clipping on the eye piece that would help her with sniping. Her weapons were already out and she strapped them on, motioning them to the Kodiak shuttle.

"Jeff, we are being hailed," EDI stated in the cockpit. Joker glanced to her hologram, continuing with his adjustments to the _Normandy's_ thrusters to keep them in a stable orbit.

"By who?" he asked, quite bored with the situation. His features were illuminated by the orange controls in front of him, green eyes reflecting the light.

"It is from the Geth. I am guessing it is Legion, seeing as he is the only geth ally we have had on our team," her monotonous voice said. Joker looked at her avatar.

"Why the hell would Legion be contacting us?" he asked, puzzled by the AI's current action. Being pinged by the geth was like his bones magically not being brittle: it just didn't happen. "Oh well. If it's making the effort to drop a line to us, we might as well respond. Patch it through, EDI."

Legion's message was quite clear, if not blatantly obvious. The geth wanted to come back to the Normandy to serve with them, and had asked if Shepard was around for it to speak to. Joker told it that she was on Canalus killing a faction of heretic geth, so she wasn't exactly available. Legion asked to rendezvous with them over the planet so it could be there when she came back. Joker and EDI agreed, giving their ally their orbital position and access to the Normandy.

Shepard scanned the hazy area that lied ahead of them, trying to peer through the thick fog. Her radar was jammed, so Esther couldn't tell where her enemies were. That was never good when it came to facing artificial intelligence beings that could kill her in a second.

She slowly advanced forward, motioning for Garrus and Grunt to follow closely. She sighted down her scope, trying to acquire a target, but still could not see anything. Just then, silhouetted against the muggy background, a geth trooper appeared. Aiming its weapon at them, it fired, catching Garrus and Shepard in their shields.

"Get to cover!" she shouted as she used her biotics to throw the geth back. She crouched behind a fallen pillar of stone next to Garrus, peering around the corner as five more geth started advancing on their position. One went down as Garrus dialed its flashlight like head in and fired, a high pitched stuttering sound echoing through the gunshots.

"Down on the ground, now!" Grunt yelled after he used a concussive shot to knock out a trooper, smiling with the pure adrenaline of the battle. Esther stood up, lining up her targets as she set forth a shockwave, effectively killing the remaining three geth that stood in their way.

"Alright, move forward. Carefully," she stressed the last word, continuing on ahead of her team mates. Scanning the area, she quickly noted the possible covers for her to get behind in case of more geth. Garrus motioned ahead, and she saw what he was pointing at: a geth destroyer. If it got to close, they would be nothing but a pile of ashes after it got done burning their bodies with its flame thrower. More geth followed behind it, maybe six or seven at the most, and most put on their shield enhancers. That would prove to be a problem.

"Get in cover, now! Take out the destroyer first; it's the biggest threat." She said, moving behind a pillar with a clear view of their enemies. Esther bent out from behind it, using her hand cannon to shoot and kill one of the geth who did not have the advanced shields in place. Garrus used overload on the geth destroyer, causing it to stop moving for a moment; just the amount of time she need to pull it towards them so Grunt could shoot it with another concussive shot. Her biotics flared, shooting out a ball of purple and blue energy that would effectively make the AI completely weightless— and completely vulnerable to any attacks.

Grunt launched the concussive round, throwing the geth back onto the ground in a heap of twisted metal. Garrus was sniping the geth from back a ways, cool and nonchalant even in the heat of the fight. Shepard sent out a singularity, trapping two of the remaining geth inside its lethal vortex. They dispatched the rest of the enemies, collected some of the dropped heat sinks for their weapons, and continued ahead.

The giant machine was close, and as Shepard looked up, she could see the bright beam of light it protruded piercing through the clouds and illuminating them with an ominous blue. _That must be what is affecting the weather,_ she thought, quickly bringing her gaze back to the fog in front of her.

"Shepard, I'm picking up at least ten targets ahead." Garrus said over the comm. She nodded, switched to her sniper rifle, and got ready to fire. Two geth hunters came into her scope, soon followed by another destroyer. She started firing, the bullets tearing through their shields and into their health. Two were down when the troopers came, sending out combat drones to attack them.

Grunt switched from his shotgun to his assault rifle, taking out two of the troopers. Garrus put the armor piercing ammo on his rifle, and Shepard used her biotics.

Five more geth went down, including the destroyer. The team advanced on the enemies' position, Shepard throwing up another shockwave after taking heavy fire. Her barriers were down to nothing, her breathing heavy. A geth appeared from behind a pillar, right in front of Grunt: too close.

"I. AM. KROGAN!" he yelled as he charged the trooper, crushing its optic in and killing it. He added a round through its abdomen just to be safe. She glanced at the display of aggression, soundlessly vowing never to sneak up on Grunt. She saw their target just ahead: the platform that would shut down the weather changer. She leaped over the barricade, landing next to what appeared to be a dead geth.

Esther walked to the control panel, getting ready to turn it off, but then a shot echoed through the silence. She staggered, dropping to one knee a clutching her stomach.

"Shepard!" Garrus cried, rushing to her side and lowering her gently to the ground. Blood gushed from the wound, seeping through her fingers and down her sides onto the rocky ground. Grunt growled and killed the geth that had shot her. Her breathing was erratic, her hand trembled slightly.

"Radio the Normandy! Tell them to have the med bay prepped and ready for her!" Garrus yelled, applying medical jell to the wound. The bleeding slowed to a stop and he sighed with relief. At least that would keep her from dying of blood loss. Her eyes caught his, and he squeezed her hand for reassurance. She coughed and blood came up, dribbling down the side of her mouth.

The shuttle appeared behind them, and Grunt helped Garrus gently lift her aboard. Her hard suit was fractured around the bullet hole, little cracks just under her rib cage. Lucky for her it was a through and through, not lodged somewhere in her lung.

"It's going to be alright," Garrus whispered to her as he crouched beside Esther. She smiled lightly, eyes closing as she blacked out.

Back on the ship, Dr. Chakwas and a few other crew members were preparing a sanitary operating area. Readying the stretcher to carry Shepard here; laying out the proper tools to close the wound and stop any internal bleeding; checking and rechecking to make sure they had everything. This was their commander, and the galaxy's best hope to destroy the Reapers.

"Take the stretcher down to the cargo hold. I want to be ready when she gets here." Chakwas ordered, two men filing out with the object. She sighed heavily and ran a hand down her face. Legion was standing in the room, out of everyone's way, head plates shifting. "Legion, you really shouldn't be in here."

"We need to be here when Shepard-Commander arrives." It said flatly, staring at her. She shook her head.

"Alright. But only because it's what Shepard would do." Her accented voice was filled with worry. She had saved plenty of soldiers in her time as a doctor on the vessels she had served on. But none of them were as important as Shepard; none of them had risked their lives to save her when she had been taken by one of their strongest enemies.

"She's breathing, but it's shallow and her heart beat is slowing. We need to get her to the med-bay as soon as possible," Garrus said as he helped move Shepard onto the stretcher down in the hold. Her blue eyes remained closed, and one could have mistaken her for being in a peaceful sleep for it not been for the wound in her abdomen.

They rushed her to the elevator, quickly ascending to the Crew Deck, where Chakwas was waiting inside the medical bay. The doors slid open smoothly, and they set to work. Legion stared at her body, eyebrow plates moving quickly. It made small high pitched stutter noises, drawing the attention of Garrus.

"Legion, what are you doing back here? I thought you left to help the geth." He said as he walked over to the AI.

"We came back. To serve Shepard," his words were choppy, interrupting the stream of technological stammering. "What happened?"

Garrus sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "We were just getting ready to shut down the weather changer when a geth— presumed to be dead— shot her from behind. Her barriers were down, and it tore right through the armor. I should have seen it. I should have put a round in the thing before it did this." Anger laced his words, making them sound like venom. He averted his eyes from where they lingered on Shepard when they removed her hard suit, revealing the vulnerable human flesh beneath it.

Her eyes flickered open, seeming to gaze directly at Legion. He moved towards her, but was held back by Garrus.

"Give her another dose of the sedative; we need her out for this." Chakwas commanded as she swabbed the wound. Shepard blinked lazily, eyes slowly closing as the anesthetic took its course. Legion emitted another round of the stuttering noises. "Would you get him out of here Garrus? I can't work with that blasted noise!" Chakwas said, glaring at the machine.

"Yes ma'am." He said, pulling Legion away. He practically had to drag the geth just to get him out of the room. "Legion, I swear- Stop resisting! She'll be okay. She's in good hands."

"We will not be idle while Shepard-Commander is in danger." It replied to him, still trying to get away. Garrus pulled it back and slammed the geth against a wall.

"Listen to me Legion: She is not in any danger! She is in probably the most capable hands this galaxy has to offer. Esther will be okay! It wasn't a major wound, and I sealed it with medi-gel before we left planet-side. So, _please,_" he stressed the word, "Just stay out here and don't bother them while they work." Garrus was done with his rant, releasing Legion from the wall. The geth stood there, optic pulsing in the dim light.

"We will remain here. But we want to be by her side when the surgery is complete." Its words were firm, unrelenting. Garrus nodded.

"Alright. You can do that."

Two hours later, after Shepard was stabilized and her health was secured, Legion was allowed into the room. He stared at her motionless form, slowly moving forwards to stand by her cot. Her hair was neatly combed the way she usually parted it, her eyes closed peacefully, her lips parted slightly in her sedative induced sleep.

He reached out, hesitating momentarily before placing his hand on top of hers. It was an organic gesture, but they felt compelled to do so. She stirred faintly, eyes cracking open to stare up at him. A smile spread across her lips as she regained her focus.

"Legion." She said in a whisper, grasping the hand that was on top of hers. "You came back…" he looked down at their hands, mimicking her gentle grip.

"Yes." He looked back up to her, staring into her blue irises, "We are sorry for leaving, Shepard-Commander." She frowned at him, trying to roll on her side; Esther winced and ceased her movement.

"You don't have to be sorry. You were needed… To help build your 'future'." Her voice was hoarse, and she coughed lightly. "But I'm glad you came back, Legion,"

He made a stuttering sound, squeezing her hand, "We do not wish to keep you. You need rest. We will wait for you to recover more before talking further." He began to leave, dropping her hand, but she reached out and took it back into hers.

"Wait. Don't- Don't go just yet. Stay a little while?" she asked, staring at him with a deep sadness in her eyes. They seemed to beg him to stay.

"Yes." His one word reply was all she needed. She closed her eyes, letting him hold her hand as she fell back into a dreamless sleep. He would watch her, making sure she did not fall into the permanent sleep of death. He would watch over her like the faithful guardian she had never had; the protector she always had to be. He would be her _savior_.


	5. New Story?

I am thinking about writing a fic for the end of Mass Effect 3, Synthesis Ending, with a romancing of Garrus. It will still be Esther Shepard, but she may seem different. No promises, and it probably won't be long, but I wanted to examine Garrus' emotions after Shepard died. Please check in if you want to! -Madeline118 


End file.
